Copy Canine
Description Volume 1, Episode 7: Clawdeen panics when she realizes she forgot to study for the Scary Aptitude Test (SAT). Will she cheat by copying the ghoul sitting next to her? Summary Clawdeen is in for a nasty surprise when she arrives at school and sees a sign for the Scary Aptitude Test (SAT) that will be held that day; She completely forgot about that! Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona, and Draculaura notice her distress and have no trouble figuring out its cause. Clawdeen tries to defend herself by claiming her brother ate her homework, but Cleo counters that it's more likely she spent yesterday watching America's Top Monster. Acknowledging her weakness for the show, Clawdeen asks what to do now. Cleo replies that the best course of action is acquiring a seat next to Ghoulia, the smartest girl in school. Clawdeen is apprehensive about cheating, but concurs she has no other option. Ghoulia, however, does not like the arrangement. Clawdeen manages to get a seat next to Ghoulia. When the SAT begins, Clawdeen keeps a close eye on Ghoulia. However, Ghoulia does not answer a single question. She raises her pen a few times, but ultimately shakes her head each time. This goes on until only a minute is left for the SAT. Suddenly, Ghoulia starts writing down answers with a speed Clawdeen couldn't hope to match even if she had a clear view on Ghoulia's papers. Ghoulia finishes up her test just as Mr. Where announces that the time is up, while Clawdeen has written down nothing. As the tests are collected, Clawdeen slumps in her chair, voicing how it would've been nice if the test had included a question on who got voted off America's Top Monster and that she should've studied. Ghoulia chuckles. Characters Notes References * The webisode title is a pun on "copy cat". * "America's Top Monster" is the Monster High version of the 2003 television series America's Next Top Model. * The SAT, the Scary Aptitude Test, is a reference to the real-life SAT, the Scholastic Aptitude Test. * Transylvania's Secret is a reference to Victoria's Secret, an American retailer of women's wear, lingerie and beauty products. Transylvania is a Southeast European region commonly associated with vampires in the Western view. * Clawdeen saying that her brother ate her homework is a reference to the popular joke that students will blame their dog for their missing homework. Continuity * Clawdeen's claim that her brother ate her homework either was repeated or referenced in the Volume 3 webisode "Creepfast Club". * Clawdeen's love for America's Top Monster has been brought up in the March 13, 2011 Facebook entry and in [[Sweet 1600 diaries#Clawdeen Wolf|Clawdeen's Sweet 1600 diary]]. Milestones * Mr. Where makes his cartoon debut. * While it was already obvious from cultural context, this webisode confirms that Monster High is set in the USA. Other * The questions on the Scary Aptitude Test are: **1. 3 over 4 monster divided by 17 ghouls will leave you with how many undead? **2. If these undead are killed, are they undead anymore? **3. How can they be killed if they are already undead? **4. That's because that last question was﻿ a trick question. You can't kill the undead as they are already dead. * This webisode inspired the ''Monster High'' website game Clawdeen's Cram Fest!. * "Copy Canine" is thematically similar to "I Scream, You Scream". Category:Volume 1